


Ich liebe dich au

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), Faerie Folklore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fae & Fairies, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: A woman in a Guild is in love with a fae that does not care much about her existence.





	Ich liebe dich au

N/A: I´m amused by the background of a prompt I did. So, here is a woman wanting to be Kur D´s wife and failing.

There´s an old saying that many guilds, many families (to the most important ones until to the common folk) that faes are dangerous as they are comely.

The Feather family is one of the many victims of the ordeals of faes, to the point, preserves themselves against the nasty curse inflict on them, the family switch their original name to a new one. So far, the plan works like a charm.

Thus, the now called Feather family has a new addition to the family. Morgana Feather. A little girl that inherited her mother´s dark eyes (that matches her hair. A raven hair) and the nose of her father. A roman nose.

The baby grows up to be an adventurous little girl. Never questioning the origin of the surname "Feather". Morgana has 7 years old and one wish. To be the best guild leader ever.

"I´ll be a great leader and kick any evildoers´ ass" Morgana promised to herself with a big smile as she watches the renovations on the palace of justice that King Magneto set, this Guild has the support of Genosha and is a being used as a military camp to the original X-men.

"One day, I´ll be greater than them," she said and goes off on her merry way. Her imagination is gone wild morphs the path into a battlefield where only Morgana can defeat a monster.

Using spells only high levels mages can use the fight is equal when in the middle of the battle, the girl falls in the stream. It snapped the little to reality and Morgana is now facing the soaking dress she has, looking at her surrounders.

The guild is blessed with green, yet, what caught her eyes is blue and red. A fae(the armour is a big give away even to a little girl) is staring at her with boredom as he takes his stained bloody sword out of his sword sheath (made of leather, however, it has the faery symbol. Again, even a little girl recognized fae culture) covered in blood and pours water of the stream in the sword.

Morgana is mesmerized by the fae. Dark blue fur, his built indicates the man was in more wars than a human could imagine, his scarlet eyes and his expression of total concentration as the water is cleaning the sword in one go.

Yes, faes and nymphs of the water have a deal. Even Morgana knows about this.

The sword is stainless as the metal is shinning. The blue fae with scarlet eyes thanks to the water. Morgana never saw such beautiful thing in her entire life.

"Wait!" she speaks bravely and is reward by his scarlet eyes on her figure. "Could you help me to get up?"

And the fae looking bored as before, gave one reply, just one, to her question. "NO" and leaves.

And he´s gone. Morgana can feel tiny hands trying to pull her down, the nymphs aren´t that strong to take a child, but, no one should give an easier time for a nymph.

She´s soaked and looking at the direction where the blue fae was. Morgana clenches her fists and vows to find him again, and when that happens...that fae will be impressed by her.

__________________________________________________________________________

When Morgana went to her family to announce she will get married the first reaction, coming from her proud mother, rejoiced and amusement, however, as soon Morgana describe her future husband the amusement dies.

"Morgana!"

"You saw a monster! Quick, let´s take her to the temple, now, she needs to be purified"

All the while the image of the handsome fae visits her mind more often than not, until, it makes a permanent residency in her dreams.  
______________________________________________________________________

The Guild grows in name and Morgana follows the trend as now, Morgana Feather, is a mage of great calibre and beauty. Her raven shinning hair lengths to her shoulders perfectly, her body is now of a woman and her dark eyes are the inspiration of many songs.

Yet, as much Morgana is elegant and a renowned mage, as much she has tittles and praises from King Magneto himself, Morgana never actually married.

Her mother is confused. Certainly, there´s no lack of candidates wanting her hand, certainly, there´s no hatred for Morgana´s part in marriage, however, she´s still single.

Unbeknownst to them, the pretty Morgana travels to the forest, every full moon, to search for fae´s rings, and to finally see that handsome, alluring and powerful fae....with no luck.

"Oh, so the rumours are true" a cajun voice rings into her ear and Morgana spot a handsome fae with a cajun accent and a smirk adorning his face. "A human is indeed looking for one of us, may I ask why?"

Never lie to a fae. But never give your name to one either.

"Of course, I´m looking for a blue fae with scarlet eyes and blue fur as skin. I´m looking only for him. I want to...know him, and if is possible, to marry him" Morgana confessed honestly. And the other fae smiled at this revelation.

"Darkholme? Oh, yes, the strange fellow that one. He did marry before...strange wedding for sure, but, the poor woman was eaten by his enemies. Still, want to be his wife?" the cajun fae asked and Morgana nods and the fae laughs. "call my Gambit, little human, because I´d want to see that blue one married again" and flash seductive plays on his face.

"I´m willing to kill his enemies if that´s his wish" Morgana unleashes her blade and looks at Gambit with fierce eyes, again, the fae is not stopping the smile.

"Then...let´s do a test, my dear, a nice test to see if you´re indeed worthy of his time"

________________________________________________________________________

As Morgana reaches 21 years old, the Guild did receive a pack new lore, the dead unicorn, a folktale that quickly boosts their tourism route and the citizen have no problem in spreading the tale.

Even when some people saw the dead unicorn taking a daughter away only to return her 3 days again.

Morgana never picked once by the dead unicorn.

Until, one day, after 100 years (Morgana thanks the potions to extended her life) the unicorn pick one woman and that woman is different from the others. The allusive fae, Darkholme, is been seeing talking with this non- special woman named Kitty Pryde aka Ariel.

"Why she?"  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Ariel is doing a messy bun on her hair as she returns to her home, Darkholme and Ariel are still searching for Gambit as his jokes, to put nicely, and so far no success for the duo.

"Darkholme said Gambit likes small cities. So, maybe he´ll be in the city of Excelsior" Kitty mutters to herself as she´s backing and forth in this subject and is visible to any passerby.

"Kitty, you´re here" Morgana offers a forced smile as her eyes look at the hairpin she´s using. It´s the same symbol Darkholme uses. "Tough mission?"

"Well, yes, I´m looking for a fae, a very dangerous one." is all Kitty can say. Morgana is still looking at the hairpin with a bit of jealousy.

"Fancy hairpin, Ariel, never thought you liked those things" she tries to be nonchalant and Ariel has no reason to not believe in the act.

"A ...friend of mine give this as a gift"

"Oh, I see, well, as for your mission...how about going to religious institutions? I heard Zaorva´s temple have means to track down a fae ...it can help you"

Morgana watches as Ariel is considering and is internally pleased as she agrees with the suggestion. Morgana won´t tell that faes aren´t allowed to go to Zaorva´s temple. And...faes hate any similarity with religion.

___________________________________________________________________________

Morgana was made like a fool as it seems Zaorva´s temple does allow faes and Ariel and Darkholme are bonding...too much.

Morgana watches as Darkholme and Ariel are talking about something entirely theirs and Morgana is left watching only.


End file.
